Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method for performing substrate processing using a processing liquid.
Description of Related Art
In a substrate processing apparatus, a substrate horizontally supported by a spin chuck is rotated. In this state, a coating film is formed on a surface of the substrate by discharge of a coating liquid from a nozzle to substantially the center of an upper surface of the substrate. In the case where the coating film is formed at a peripheral portion of the substrate, when a transport mechanism that transports the substrate holds the peripheral portion of the substrate, the film is stripped and becomes particles. In order to prevent the coating film from being formed at the peripheral portion of the substrate, a removal liquid that removes the coating liquid is supplied to the peripheral portion of the substrate after the coating liquid is supplied to the entire surface of the substrate (see JP 2005-203440 A, for example).
In a substrate processing system described in JP 2005-203440 A, a resist film is formed on the surface of the substrate by a resist coating device, and a resist film at the peripheral portion of the substrate is removed. Thereafter, the substrate is transported to a defect detection device. In the defect detection device, an image of the surface of the substrate is picked up. A width of a removal region of the resist film is measured from a piece of acquired image data. A position deviation of a holding position of the substrate in the resist coating device is calculated from the measured width. The holding position of the substrate can be adjusted (centering adjustment) based on the calculated position deviation.